


Five

by there_must_be_a_lock



Series: Three(k)some Ficlets [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi, Overstimulation, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: “Well, not exactly,” Lucifer amends. “Competition implies that someone loses, and there are no losers in this game.”
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Three(k)some Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004706
Kudos: 48





	Five

**“** Are you keeping score?” Lucifer asks Maze as he pulls my bra off. I stumble, dazed, and he steadies me, hands firm on my hips.

“I think that was three,” she says, distracted, rummaging under the bed. 

“Yeah, that was three,” I offer weakly, stepping out of my skirt. My panties are… still somewhere near the door, I’m pretty sure. 

“If you’re still capable of counting, I’m clearly not doing my job,” Lucifer drawls in that silky-smooth voice. 

He guides me over to the bed, where Maze is waiting: stretching, catlike, still wearing the strappy bits of black lace that show off her skin in all the right ways. Somehow, I’m the only one that’s naked. I’ve been the center of attention all night, and it doesn’t seem like that’s going to change. 

“Wait, what’s the game?” I ask breathlessly. Maze grabs my hand and pulls me onto the bed with her. She settles back, propped up on the pillows, and arranges me so that I’m sitting between her absurdly long legs with my back to her chest. 

“We want to see how many times we can get you off before sunrise,” she purrs against my ear, cupping my breasts and brushing her thumbs over my nipples. “It’s a little competition.” I run my hands down her thighs and then drag my nails up before getting my palms on the bed to brace myself.

“Well, not exactly,” Lucifer amends. “Competition implies that someone loses, and there are no losers in this game.” He crawls up the bed and settles between my spread legs, mouthing at my inner thigh, so close to my cunt that I can feel the tickle of his breath. 

Maze is still teasing at my nipples, pebbled and aching as she rolls one and then the other between her delicate fingers. She circles, feather-light, and then pinches sharply, and I hiss, arching my back and pressing into the touch. 

“I like this one,” she says smugly. “She’s already getting all squirmy and desperate.” 

“She is, isn’t she?” Lucifer looks up at me, dark eyes glittering, mouth no more than an inch from where I’m slick and spread open. I whimper. 

Maze hums thoughtfully. “Let’s see… what do you like, hmm?” She drags her hands up my chest, one settling on my collarbone, the other twisting into my hair and giving a sharp tug. I can feel the jolt of it down through my core, thudding hot between my legs, and I gasp. Maze makes a low sound of approval and pulls again, tilting my head to one side to expose my neck. She nips at the sensitive skin below my ear and works it between her teeth, sucking, bruising, tightening her grip on my hair, and I curse, skin buzzing with the stimulation. 

Lucifer gets his hands on my inner thighs, holding me down and spreading me open as my hips start to hitch up involuntarily. 

“That’s a good girl,” he murmurs, and then he ducks his head to drag a wet open-mouthed kiss up my center, tongue swirling hot-wet-slick over my clit before fitting his lips to me. It’s a rush of sensation, suction and pressure and the not-exactly-pain of Maze’s vicious grip on my hair. Then Lucifer does something fucking indescribable with his mouth, and my orgasm hits like a crashing wave, surging up from the tips of my toes, and I let out a high, helpless, incoherent sound as it shudders through me. 

“So fucking sexy,” Maze growls, nipping at my earlobe as I whimper through the aftershocks. 

“Maze?” 

She passes him something, and I can’t make my eyes focus in time to get a glimpse… but there’s a buzzing noise and then the shock of a vibration. _Oh_. 

I clench my teeth at the slick press and stretch as my body opens for it, and I’m begging for number five before the aftershocks of four have faded away. 


End file.
